Земля-199999/Хронология
Названия официально не изданной в России продукции даны на языке оригинала Полнометражные фильмы обозначены жирным шрифтом Web-ролики обозначены курсивом Фаза I - Сбор Мстителей * Железный человек * Tie-in Comics: Iron Man 2: Public Identity (#1-3) * Невероятный Халк * Tie-in Comics: Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Вирусные ролики фильма Железный Человек 2: ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ39JgEP-Hs Stark Expo 2010 Better Living Through Technology] ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LnT-cGCGqk Stark Expo 74] ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpLL84_FeH0 Cordco A Subsidiary of Stark Industries] ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xokYMQxINaE Fujikawa A Stark Industries Subsidiary] ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLlHWdKlGjQ Stark Expo 2010 AccuTech] * Железный человек 2 * Marvel One-Shots: The Consultant * Marvel One-Shots: A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor's Hammer * Тор * Tie-in Comics: Captain America: First Vengeance (#1-8) Большая часть фильма Первый мститель разворачивается в 1944-1945 годах, однако для понимания общего сюжета киновсленной эти события вернее считать флэшбэком и в расположении по хронологии ориентироваться на эпилог фильма * Первый Мститель * Tie-in Comics: The Avengers Prelude: Fury Big Week (#1-8) * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes (#1-3) * Мстители * Marvel One-Shots: Item 47 Фаза II Часть 1 (2013-2014) * Marvel One-Shots: Agent Carter * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude (#1-2) * Железный Человек 3 * Marvel One-Shots: All Hail The King * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 1х01: Пилот ** 1х02: 0-8-4 ** 1х03: Актив ** 1х04: Глаз-алмаз ** 1х05: Девушка в цветочном платье ** 1х06: ФЗЗТ ** 1х07: Штаб * Tie-in Comics: Thor: The Dark World Prelude (#1-2) * Тор: Царство тьмы (Thor: The Dark World) * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 1х08: Колодец ** 1х09: Восстановление ** 1х10: Мост ** 1х11: Волшебное место ** 1х12: Дурное влияние * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 1х13: П.У.Т.И. ** 1х14: Т.А.И.Т.И, ** 1х15: Безотказные ** 1х16: Конец начала * Первый Мститель: Другая война (Captain America: Winter Soldier) * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude – This Scepter'd Isle * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 1х17: Обернись, обернись, обернись ** 1х18: Провидение ** 1х19: Единственный лучик света в этой тьме ** 1х20: Ничего личного ** 1х21: Сброд ** 1х22: Начало конца * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude (#1-2) * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Infinite Comic – Dangerous Prey * Стражи галактики (Guardians of the Galaxy) Часть 2 (2014-2015) * Marvel's Daredevil ** 1x01: Into the Ring ** 1x02: Cut Man ** 1x03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm ** 1x04: In the Blood ** 1x05: World on Fire ** 1x06: Condemned ** 1x07: Stick ** 1x08: Shadows in the Glass ** 1x09: Speak of the Devil ** 1x10: Nelson v. Murdock ** 1x11: The Path of the Righteous ** 1x12: The Ones We Leave Behind ** 1x13: Daredevil Фильм Стражи галактики часть 2 вышел позже, однако его события происходят спустя незначительное время после первого фильма и не влияют на события остальных фильмов, так что разумно разместить его по хронологии, а не по дате выхода. * Стражи галактики: Часть 2 * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 2х01: Тени ** 2х02: Тяжёла голова, на которой корона ** 2х03: Дружба и влияние на людей ** 2х04: Лицом к лицу с врагом ** 2х05: Курица в волчьем доме ** 2х06: Дом с трещиной ** 2х07: Надписи на стене ** 2х08: То, что мы хороним ** 2х09: ...Всяк сюда входящий ** 2х10: То, чем они стали События сериала Агент Картер происходят в 1946 году, однако они связаны с сюжетом Агентов Щ.И.Т., потому их можно считать флэшбэком. * Агент Картер ** 1х01: Теперь это не конец ** 1х02: Мост и тоннель ** 1х03: Время и поток ** 1х04: Кнопка блицкрига ** 1х05: Железный потолок ** 1х06: Грех ошибаться ** 1х07: Путаница ** 1х08: Прощание * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 2х11: Последствия ** 2х12: Кто ты на самом деле ** 2х13: Один из нас ** 2х14: Любовь во время Гидры ** 2х15: Одна дверь закрывается ** 2х16: Загробье ** 2х17: Мелинда ** 2х18: Заклятый друг моего врага ** 2х19: Грязные полдюжины * Мстители: Эра Альтрона * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 2х20: Шрамы ** 2х21: Спасите наши души, часть 1 ** 2х22: Спасите наши души, часть 2 * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Ant-Man Prelude (#1-2) * Проморолики к фильму Человек-муравей: ** WHIH Newsfront Promo ** WHIH Newsfront Top Stories ** WHIH EXCLUSIVE: 2012 VistaCorp break-in security footage involving cyber-criminal Scott Lang ** WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym Technologies ** WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview * Tie-in Comics: Ant-Man: Scott Lang – Small Time * Человек-муравей Фаза III Часть 1 (2015-2016) * Tie-in Comics: Jessica Jones * Jessica Jones ** 1x01: AKA Ladies Night ** 1x02: AKA Crush Syndrome ** 1x03: AKA It's Called Whiskey ** 1x04: AKA 99 Friends ** 1x05: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me ** 1x06: AKA You're a Winner! ** 1x07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts ** 1x08: AKA WWJD? ** 1x09: AKA Sin Bin ** 1x10: AKA 1,000 Cuts ** 1x11: AKA I've Got the Blues ** 1x12: AKA Take a Bloody Number ** 1x13: AKA Smile * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 3х01: Законы природы ** 3х02: Предназначение в машине ** 3х03: Разыскиваемый (Не)людь ** 3х04: Демоны, которых ты знаешь ** 3х05: 4722 часа ** 3х06: Среди нас скрывается... ** 3х07: Теория хаоса ** 3х08: Многие главы одной истории ** 3х09: Отомщение ** 3х10: Мавет * Агент Картер ** 2х01: Леди в озере ** 2х02: Вид в темноте ** 2х03: Лучшие ангелы ** 2х04: Дым и зеркала ** 2х05: Атомная работа ** 2х06: Душа компании ** 2х07: Чудовища ** 2х08: Грань тайны ** 2х09: Песенка и танцы ** 2х10: Голливудский конец * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 3х11: На круги своя ** 3х12: Свой человек ** 3х13: Шпионское прощанье ** 3х14: Сторожевые псы **3х15: Пространство-время **3х16: Потерянный рай **3х17: Команда **3х18: Сингулярность * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic ** 3х19: Провалившиеся эксперименты * Проморолики к фильму Первый мститель: Противостояние: ** AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report ** WHIH Newsfront: The Cost of Saving the World ** WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House ** WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers ** WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos * Первый Мститель: Противостояние * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 3х20: Освобождение ** 3х21: Всепрощение ** 3х22: Вознесение * Marvel's Daredevil ** 2x01: Bang ** 2x02: Dogs to a Gunfight ** 2x03: New York's Finest ** 2x04: Penny and Dime ** 2x05: Kinbaku ** 2x06: Regrets Only ** 2x07: Semper Fidelis ** 2x08: Guilty as Sin ** 2x09: Seven Minutes in Heaven ** 2x10: The Man in the Box ** 2x11: .380 ** 2x12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel ** 2x13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen * Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Часть 2 (2016-2017) * Marvel's Luke Cage ** 1x01: Moment of Truth ** 1x02: Code of the Streets ** 1x03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? ** 1x04: Step in the Arena ** 1x05: Just to Get a Rep ** 1x06: Suckas Need Bodyguards ** 1x07: Manifest ** 1x08: Blowin' Up the Spot ** 1x09: DWYCK ** 1x10: Take It Personal ** 1x11: Now You're Mine ** 1x12: Soliloquy of Chaos ** 1x13: You Know My Steez * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Doctor Strange Prelude (#1-2) * Tie-in Comics: Marvel's Doctor Strange Prelude Infinite Comic – The Zilot * Доктор Стрэндж * Агенты Щ.И.Т. – Призрачный гонщик ** 4x01: Призрак ** 4x02: Встречайте нового босса ** 4x03: Восстание ** 4x04: Позволь погреться у твоего огня ** 4x05: Тюрьма ** 4x06: Добрый самаритянин ** 4x07: Сделки с нашими демонами ** 4x08: Законы инферно-динамики * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Slingshot ** 1: Vendetta ** 2: John Hancock ** 3: Progress ** 4: Reunion ** 5: Deal Breaker ** 6: Justicia * Агенты Щ.И.Т. – ЖСМ ** 4x09: Нарушенные обещания ** 4x10: Патриот ** 4x11: Вставай ** 4x12: Горячая картошка ** 4x13: БУМ ** 4x14: Человек за щитом ** 4x15: Самоконтроль * Marvel's Iron Fist ** 1x01: Snow Gives Way ** 1x02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight ** 1x03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch ** 1x04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm ** 1x05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus ** 1x06: Immortal Emerges from Cave ** 1x07: Felling Tree with Roots ** 1x08: The Blessing of Many Fractures ** 1x09: The Mistress of All Agonies ** 1x10: Black Tiger Steals Heart ** 1x11: Lead Horse Back to Stable ** 1x12: Bar the Big Boss ** 1x13: Dragon Plays with Fire * Агенты Щ.И.Т. – Агенты гидры ** 4x16: Что если... ** 4x17: Идентичность и изменение ** 4x18: Никаких сожалений ** 4x19: Вся рать Мадам ** 4x20: Прощай, жестокий мир! ** 4x21: Возвращение ** 4x22: Конец света * Marvel's The Defenders ** 1x01: The H Word ** 1x02: Mean Right Hook ** 1x03: Worst Behavior ** 1x04: Royal Dragon ** 1x05: Take Shelter ** 1x06: Ashes, Ashes ** 1x07: Fish in the Jailhouse ** 1x08: The Defenders Часть 3 (2017-2018) * Сверхлюди (Marvel's Inhumans) ** 1х01: Узрите... Сверхлюди! ** 1х02: Те, кто могут уничтожить нас ** 1х03: Разделяй и властвуй ** 1x04: Дорогу для... Медузы ** 1x05: Сюда наступает что-то сверхчеловеческое ** 1x06: Джентльмена зовут Горгон ** 1x07: Опустошение скрытой земли ** 1x08: ... И наконец: Чёрный гром * Marvel's The Punisher ** 1x01: 3 AM ** 1x02: Two Dead Men ** 1x03: Kandahar ** 1x04: Resupply ** 1x05: Gunner ** 1x06: The Judas Goat ** 1x07: Crosshairs ** 1x08: Cold Steel ** 1x09: Front Toward Enemy ** 1x10: Virtue of the Vicious ** 1x11: Danger Close ** 1x12: Home ** 1x13: Memento Mori * Тор: Рагнарёк * Marvel's Runaways ** 1x01: Reunion ** 1x02: Rewind ** 1x03: Destiny ** 1x04: Fifteen ** 1x05: Kingdom ** 1x06: Metamorphosis ** 1x07: Refraction ** 1x08: Tsunami ** 1x09: Doomsday ** 1x10: Hostile * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 5x01: Ориентация, часть 1 ** 5x02: Ориентация, часть 2 ** 5x03: Потраченная жизнь ** 5x04: Заработанная жизнь ** 5x05: Перемотка ** 5x06: Веселье и развлечения ** 5x07: Вместе или никак ** 5x08: Последний день ** 5x09: Лучшие планы ** 5x10: Прошлая жизнь События большей части фильма Чёрная Пантера происходят сразу после фильм Первый Мститель: Противостояние. Однако, финальные сцены фильма происходящие в преддверии фильма Мстители: Война бесконечности, так что основные события фильма вполне можно считать флэшбэком. * Чёрная пантера * Jessica Jones ** 2x01: AKA Start at the Beginning ** 2x02: AKA Freak Accident ** 2x03: AKA Sole Survivor ** 2x04: AKA God Help the Hobo ** 2x05: AKA The Octopus ** 2x06: AKA Facetime ** 2x07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray ** 2x08: AKA Ain't We Got Fun ** 2x09: AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed ** 2x10: AKA Pork Chop ** 2x11: AKA Three Lives and Counting ** 2x12: AKA Pray for My Patsy ** 2x13: AKA Playland * Агенты Щ.И.Т. ** 5x11: All the Comforts of Home ** 5x12: The Real Deal ** 5x13: Principia ** 5x14: The Devil Complex ** 5x15: Rise and Shine * Мстители: Война бесконечности * Cloak and Dagger ** 1x01: